Dreams Really Do Come TrueTom Kaulitz Love Story
by RissaKaulitz
Summary: A regular everyday girl's life is drastically turned around by the sound of adorable German accents. From there on, nothing in Dezirae's life will never be the same.
1. 1:: A typical day

(1)

_\\"…Tom, um… I've been meaning to tell you something…"_

"_What is it Dezirae?"_

"…_I… I…" I took a deep breath and released "I love you" _

_Tom's eyebrows raised "oh, it that so?" the left side of his mouth raised into a half smile "Well guess what Dezi?" I looked at Tom with curious eyes "I lov-"/_

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"ugh!" I grunted as I reached for my alarm clock to hit the off button. I slowly sat up in my bed to make sure I didn't fall back to sleep. Given that my room was in the basement it always seemed to get cold in my room, especially in the winter. I rubbed arms to warm myself up when I noticed something on my arm… Goosebumps. "Wow, I literally got Goosebumps from that dream." That was an amazing dream. I always loved having dreams of Tom Kaulitz. He was so dreamy.

I wanted to go back to sleep to see if I could finish my dream and see what happens, but unfortunately I couldn't. I had to go to work. Ugh, I hated going to work. One I worked at a shoe store, right there sucks. I mean retail sucks in general but working with shoes is probably the worse, some people are just so picky it's ridiculous. Two you have to always remember "the customer is always right" I call bull shit on that. There has been so many times that I wanted to snap on customers. Hopefully I won't be there to much longer. I turned my head to look at my Tokio Hotel poster "I hope I am able to get tomorrow off…"

I quickly looked at my clock, 9:15, "holy shit! I only got a half hour to get ready" So without any hesitation I jumped out of bed grabbed my uniform and headed upstairs to hop in the shower. I always hated taking short showers but today I didn't care. I already had woken up late so I needed to get to work on time!

As soon as I hoped out of the shower I looked at my phone, 9:37, "Dammit! I need to hurry up or Wayne won't even think about letting me get tomorrow off!"

I threw on my uniform as fast as I could, brushed my teeth and just threw my hair in a half ponytail. I rushed out the bathroom as headed straight through the front door and on the way I swooped up my purse and an apple. "Bye mom" I yelled just as the door closed behind me. I trudged through the snow to my car and headed off to work. Luckily I got to the mall with 10 minutes to spare. Yay me! I parked the car a good distance away from the entrance to avoid people who don't know how to park their vehicles.

I began, again, to trudge through the snow making my way into the mall. I've lived in Minnesota my whole life, but still the start of winter is always the worst. Having to get use to the cold all over again. So it felt good to be inside the warm mall.

I walked into the mall and shook the little flurries of snow that still sat in my hair out. I looked around the mall to see how busy it was and noticed someone with dreadlocks. For a split second, my heart skipped a beat. I then shook my head again and realized that it was just some random guy. I sighed. "get a hold of yourself Dez, your loosing it girl" I then took out my phone to look at the time, 9:50. "I got ten minutes to spare, better go check and make sure everything it still going on for tomorrow"

I walked to the south half of the mall to go to Hot Topic "Hi, can I help you find anything today?" one of the employees asks.

"No thank you, I was just wondering if the Tokio Hotel signing session was still going on tomorrow"

"Yup, tomorrow at 7pm."

"Sweet, thank you." I smiled at the kind associate

"not a problem, hope to see you tomorrow" She smiled back at me

_I hope so too, _I thought to myself. I really would love to go!

I checked my phone again. I always made sure I was on time for work, but today as long as I was there why not be 5 minutes early, better late then never. It's not like Hot Topic was far from my store, just across the hall. I walked into my store "good morning Dezirae! How are you doing this morning?" My manger Wayne greets me. This was kind of weird, he never seems this happy, something must be up.

"I'm pretty good actually. Hey Wayne, do you mind walking in the back with me for a minute while I put my stuff away? I need to ask you something."

"sure thing, I'll be right back there" He walks over to the other employees and talks to them for a few seconds the follows me to the back. I put my jacket and purse away and meet Wayne in the back office "What's up Dezirae?"

"I was… uh… Wondering if I could get tomorrow off…"

He sighs

"I know it's very late notice and all but I real-"

"No you can't." he interrupts me. I stop mid sentence "Dezirae, it's the busiest time of the year. It's a week before Christmas and you want to take a day off? Not going to happen." His anger began to show, I knew he couldn't stay all cheery and giddy. "Now that's all settled, I'm going to go back out on the floor and I need you on the floor ASAP." He walks out of the office as casual as ever. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I can't believe I won't be able to meet my favorite band.

"Why me?"

My whole day was long. Not even the fact that I worked open to close, but it didn't help that the words "No you can't!" kept repeating in my head.

When my shift was over and I walked out of my store I couldn't even look at HT, knowing that would be the place where her favorite band will be and she wouldn't even be able to see them. With that on my mind, I just gradually left the mall, hopped in my car and went home and when I got home I went right downstairs to my room and cried myself to sleep…

…...

**Info: Dezirae A.K.A Dez, is a 17 yr. old girl from America. She is your typical American girl. She loves hanging out with her friends when she's not working. She is mixed (German, A. American, native) with medium brown hair and brown eyes. She is a big Tokio Hotel fan who had always had the dream of meeting them. She had been a fan for about a year now. Charlie (Her best friend) was just as big of a fan (she's been a fan for about 3 years, so she gives Dezi all the information on them). Neither of them knew what they had in store all they knew is that their lives were about to change…**


	2. 2:: Opportunities passing by

I rolled back and forth from my side to my stomach trying to fall back to sleep because I didn't want to face this day. To probably anyone else, today wouldn't be that big of a deal to not be able to attend the signing session, but to me it was. Not only was I not able to get today off to meet Tokio Hotel, but I have the great opportunity of watching people line up to meet Tokio Hotel while I stand behind a register all. Peachy!

I dragged myself out of bed and headed straight upstairs.

"GOOD MORNING!" my mom said in the most cheeriest voice she could choke up as I walked into the kitchen. I just look at her and shake my head.

"Try to cheer up Hun, at least you get to see their concert tomorrow." She said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I know, but there's a difference. Plus it's a one in a life time chance." I sighed and laid my head on the table.

"Yeah, well at least you are able to rock out to some good live music tomorrow!" Next thing I know my mom grabbed the ladle and started singing "Ready, Set, Go" into it.

"READY, SET, GO IT'S TIME TO RUN!" The sight was scary.

"alrighty then. Well I'm going to excuse my self and get ready for work." I ran downstairs to avoid the horror fest. I changed into my work uniform and quickly brushed my hair. I cautiously walked upstairs to see if it was safe, luckily it was, My mom had stopped "Rocking out" and was on the phone. I waved by to her and headed out the door.

I already knew I was going to have a bad day, and it didn't help that I had to park like a block away from the mall given the business they were getting today.

I parked the car and slammed my head on the steering wheel. "ugh! Today better go by fast!"

I checked my phone to see what time it was, 12:05, 5 minutes late,? today I just didn't care. It was just one of those day where you know that it was going to be bad so you really didn't care what happened or what happened to you.

I shut off the car, slammed the car door behind me and headed to the doors. Which of course took me longer then usual given the distance. I kept thinking _are they here already? If so where? _typical fan thoughts. I walked past HT and eyed the store to see what they had set up. So far all they had was 'Tokio Hotel signing session' on their big sign, nothing more and no sign of the boys. I casually walked into work when I was stopped by Wayne.

"Dezirae, why are you 15 minutes late?"

"15 minutes?" I knew I was late, not 15 minutes late though. "I… ugh…" I began to stumble on words trying to think of something that was legit enough to get me off the hook a little bit. "well, it wasn't exactly easy trying to find a parking space" that was actually true.

"She was probably snooping around the mall trying to find that band that's suppose to be at Hot Topic today" Josh said. Josh was one of them coworkers that you didn't mind working with at time, but at the same time be a dick. I eyed Josh in a way that if I wasn't in uniform my next reaction would be a slap in the face.

Wayne looked at me with a funny look "Okay, I'll let it slide this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again." I just nodded and headed to the back to put my stuff away.

When I came back out on the floor I spotted people beginning to line up outside of the store. I just quietly sighed and punched in and began working.

It ended up being slow the whole day. Only about 100 people came in the store and maybe only half of them actually bought something. Throughout the day I watched the line grown longer and longer and when I went on break I seen that the line went down the hall and around the corner. I just shook my head.

When there was really dead, I would lean on the t- shirt table and count how many fans had the same t-shirt on and observe the shirts people had made. It didn't exactly kill time though, It actually made the day longer. "So much for busiest time of year."

"What's wrong home slice?" I take it that Josh noticed that something was wrong and wanted to come and join me in my bored-ness circle.

I didn't respond.

"You wish you were in that line huh?" I could kind of tell that he didn't care, he more less just wanted to fill the space of awkwardness.

"Yeah" I responded softly

"Well why don't you just take a break and get in there real fast?" He suggests.

"There's really no point now, it's 10 minutes to 8 and I take it they're done so they're probably done. Plus I already took a break" To this point I just wanted to go home. There was no point of being here anymore, no one was going to stop in.

Josh stretched "Well I tried" and walked away. As long as no one else was coming in I thought it would be a good idea to start straightening up the store.

A few minutes passed and Wayne went to go shut the doors, he was stopped by some strange man with sunglasses on and a earphone in an all black suite. Him and Wayne were talking for a few minutes until Wayne yelled back to Josh "Hey Josh, close all the registers except for the last one, Leave it on the sales screen." _Oh great_ I thought to myself, it was bad enough that it was dead all day, and now I might possibly have to wait later. FML. I made sure everything was straightened and folded hoping to leave a little earlier.

"Wayne!" I needed to know how late we would be staying. Well more less, I wanted to know. I honestly didn't want to stay any longer then needed. I noticed that he was still talking to the strange man in the sunglasses. I went to the back of the store behind the register and just watched him thinking _dude, it's nighttime and it's winter. No need for sunglasses, you look ridiculous. I seen him do some odd hand motion then I just stopped paying attention and focused on folding because I was almost done with the t-shirts._

_Beyond folding the my focused drifted to a different direction. I could slightly hear a number a voices in the distance. From afar it sounded like mumbling so I didn't pay to much attention to it, probably just some people walking past the store._

_Then I heard the mumbling become more clear, like someone actually speaking. But it's not like I could understand it. It seemed to be a different language, but I couldn't make it out._

_Then suddenly I heard "scheisse" sort of, yelled from someone with an oddly familiar voice that made my heart beat faster and faster. Someone then said "Tobi" in the most adorable accent that I easily recognized. I think my heart might've hit the floor and I started to feel goose bumps form on my arms, It seemed as if my brain was the only think that didn't know what was going on, the rest of my body did though. Then shortly after, the gears in my head began to turn. My feet were finally able to move and my body unfroze. I quickly ran from behind the counter to see if I was right._

_Sure enough…_


	3. 3:: Who would've thought?

I could not believe what I was looking at. My heart was beating so fast, that it felt as if it was beating out of my chest. I noticed that whatever was in my hands wasn't anymore. Apparently I had dropped them. Lol.

Next thing I know I seen Wayne turn towards me and start walking my way with the boys. You probably would've been able to see my heart given how fast it was beating.

"Oh thanks Dezirae, everything looks good. You can go home now." He has to be crazy to think that I would want to go home right now! I did notice that as soon as Wayne had said that all of the boys stopped talking to each other and looked at me. I think I died for a moment right then and there because suddenly my heart, that was beating ridiculously fast, stopped instantly! I moved my eyes back and forth looking at all of them astonished that this was actually happening.

"Hallo?" Bill said, breaking the awkward silence that had fell over.

I finally snapped back into reality "TOKIO HOTEL!" I always said that if I ever met Tokio Hotel that I wouldn't act like a typical obsessed fan but of course I couldn't help but bounce up and down and 'eep', I ran right up to Bill and hugged him.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" Bill chuckled, accepting the hug. I moved from Bill to Gustav, then from Gustav to Georg, who both gladly accepted the hug as well. I love all the Tokio Hotel boys, but I will admit that I was probably the most excited to hug Tom. As soon as I let go of Georg Wayne had grabbed my arm and pulled me back almost making me loose my balance.

"Dezirae! What are you doing?"

"Wayne… it's… it's Tokio Hotel. Omg, it's Tokio Hotel." I couldn't help myself, I was stuttering. How embarrassing. I didn't care though.

Wayne just shook his head "I'm sorry guys, I had no idea that she was a fan."

Then, of course, Josh had to get a word in with his big mouth "I can't believe you didn't know that, You never see her get tunnel visioned into watching their videos on our DVD and saying how much she loved them and how she thought the one with the dreads was, I quote, 'super hot'?" If me and him were in hitting distance of each other, he probably would've been knocked out. I looked back at him with the most dirtiest look. He smiled and continued doing whatever he was doing. I slowly turned towards the crowd of males that were staring at me. I was so embarrassed. I could feel my face getting really warm, I was blushing. I knew I was. You know it's bad when you can get someone of my color to turn from a caramel color to beet red.

Bill giggled "Don't worry about it" he said in his gorgeous German accent "we love our fans!"

That made me smile "You see Wayne, they love their fans and I happen to be one of them, so can you let me go?" He was taking to long, so I jerked away from his grasp. Out the corner of my eye I seen something move closer to me, it was Tom. I turned to see that he had his hands in his pockets and had a small half smile on my face, probably because he just heard that I thought he was hot.

"I think you forgot about me…"

I was a bit hesitant at first, I was afraid that my body would shake and he would feel me shaking or that I would like faint. I already had an embarrassing moment already today, I don't need another one. Tom pulled his hands out of his pocket and held his arms out , I walked into them and gave him a hug. AHHH! I did not want to let go.

"Ah! I can die happy now" I thought in the middle of the hug.

"What?" he said in a bit of a laughter. My eyes opened up finally realizing what I just did.

"Uh, nothing." _I cannot believe I said that out loud. _Talk about not wanting another embarrassing moment. I had to break the, once again, awkward silence. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we, I mean, I just wanted to see that was in this store." Tom said gazing the store curiously.

"He also spilt some Coke on his shirt coming out of Hot Topic, so he needs 6 new ones apparently." Georg adds.

Tom rolled his eyes. I just giggled a little under my breath. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Tom "Well, I will say that when Wayne was talking to the bodyguard I would've never thought I would see a celebrity, hence you guys, come strolling up in the store that I work at."

"Haha, really? Well you know, everything happens for a reason" I watched his eyes quickly check me out before making contact with mine again. I don't know what it is about Tom, but I am just like ridiculously attracted to him. I felt honored to be in his presence.

"Oh mein Gott Tom, quit chatting and get something already." Bill yelled from the side of the store where he had quietly wondered to with the other guys while me and Tom were talking.

Tom once again rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Can you please show me to the t-shirts?" He asked in the most mature voice he could choke up.

"Yeah of course, they're over here" I turned around and walked towards the shirts with Tom following me. The shirts were in the middle of the store. "Here they are. Most are on this rack, but if you need more, there's some more on the other side" I pointed to clothing racks and showed him where they were "so yeah-" I quickly turned back around , only to bump right into Tom. At first I didn't say anything, because I had forgotten that he was like right behind me so he kind of startled me a bit. I then glanced up at his face from under my eyelashes and looked into his beautiful eyes and looked back towards the floor.

"umm… I'm sorry" I said quietly

He gently placed his fingers under my chin and lifts it up so me and him are looking at each other dead in the eyes…

**Hey everyone, Just so you all know, I am all new to this Fanfiction webpage. I'm still getting use to it/figuring things out. Another thing I want to mention is that I am rewriting the story, from the very first story, and putting it on here. Also the story will be in first person. So the writing style will seem a bit different. So yeah. I'm going to leave a little info below about the story. Please comment on my story, I love comments ****J**


	4. 4:: Chemistry

If I wasn't nervous before, I sure was now. This position we were in… It was…

"Don't worry about it gorgeous, It's all good."

Once again, I felt my face getting all warm again. I looked towards the floor once again so he wouldn't see my blushing. But of course I couldn't resist those beautiful brown eye, and when I looked back up at him he had a big smile on his face. _AHHHH!_

"Well… uh… I should get back to cleaning up" I could hear myself stuttering. Great. I think Tom even noticed it.

"Aha. Okay." he moved his hand from under my and gently tucked my hair behind ear and let his hand fall. I tried to hold my smile back while I was facing him, but that didn't go so well. I will say that as soon as I turned around and wasn't facing Tom the smile broke through my mouth. I walked back to the area where I had dropped the shirts and wiped them off. I just tossed them on the counter, I was done cleaning. I just wanted to sit there and watch my favorite band. I mean who would've thought. That Tokio Hotel would end up coming the place I worked at! I still couldn't believe that I was in their presence. _Stuff like this makes life worth living! __J _While I was watching Bill, Gustav, and Georg Bill would sometimes look back at me and kind of giggle. I think he found it funny that I was so amazed by them being there. Lol. Out the corner of my eye I seen something moving, I turned to see Tom gesturing me to come over by him. I slowly move from the table and walk over to him.

"It's Dezirae right?" Tom asks me with a confusing look on his face.

"Yeah, Dezirae it is" I say with a cute smile on my face. I love my natural flirtatious self J

"Well, I'm going to call you Dezi, I think that's a cute nickname" a half smiles begins to form on his face.

_AHHHH! Tom just gave me a nickname!_

I think he got a bit nervous when I didn't say anything after "I…I mean if you don't mind it."

"Oh no, I don't mind it. My mom calls me Dezi every once in awhile."

"Cool , Dezi it is then" My smile, that I tried to hold back, kept getting bigger. I felt it.

He cleared his throat "So Dezi, I need your opinion, which one do you like better?" He hold up two shirts, a Nike shirt and a Jordan one. I examined each shirt for a few seconds before making a decision.

"Well, personally I like the Nike shirt. But I think the Jordan one would look good on you." I gave a convincing smile hoping that I picked the one that he was going to get. He made a undecided expression and looks at both shirts again then back at me.

"you know what, I think I'm going to go with the one you picked. I kind of like that one better anyway." I gave him two thumbs up. "but if it doesn't look good on me, I'm blaming you Dezi." MY smile kind of dropped a bit. He then gave me a wink. Which caused butterflies to form in my tummy.

"Oh mein Gott Tom, Können Sie sich beeilen!" Bill yells from the other side of the door again. Tom rolls his eyes.

"Bill can be a little impatient sometimes." I chuckled a little "I think I'm ready."

"Okay, Wayne will ring you up in back. I'd ring you up myself, but I'm technically off the clock" Wayne met me behind the counter and Tom places all the stuff he's going to buy on the counter. "before ringing everything up use this." I handed Wayne my discount card, I wanted to make sure he got a good deal on the stuff he was buying.

"what's that?" Tom asks curiously

"I'm giving you a discount. You you're get 30% off."

"Thanks Dezi"

"No sweat!" I smiled at Tom. He returned one.

Wayne finished ringing Tom up, his total ended up being about $28. He was pretty happy about that, If they did this often, you would think they would be all kinds of deals. Maybe, maybe not. Pulling out my phone at random times is a habit of mine, but this time I think it was a sign to realize that it was getting late. "Oh shit,

It's getting late. I should probably get going." I SOOOO did not want to leave. But at the same time I didn't exactly want to get stuck in the middle of a snow storm. I know that this was a one in a lifetime chance, at least I got to meet them. I signed the receipts then went to the back to grab my purse and coat. I walked quickly back onto the floor to where everyone else was.

"You leaving?" Bill asked

"Sadly, believe me I don't want to leave. I mean common would want to run out on their favorite band? I just have to beat out the snow storm that's suppose to be coming, my car isn't exactly reliable."

Georg laughed "Well it was nice meeting you."

"It was an honor meet all of you." They all smiled. A circle of Tokio Hotel smiles is one amazing sight.

Gustav, being the closest one to me at the time held out his arm to give me a hug. I walked into his arms and hugged him, then I did the same with Georg and Bill. And then, last but not least was, Tom. Why I got so anxious when I would talk, hug or even look at Tom was beyond me. I mean I use to get chills when I would see him smile when I would watch interviews of all the guys on the internet. I mean I always thought he was hot but even though I've only known the guy for like a half and hour and I got butterflies in my tummy, it like a warm comforting feeling. Like I feel comfortable around him… already.

Tom held out his arm like all the other guys and I walked into his hug as well. Tom's hug, however, was a little tighter then the other guy's. I gently laid my head on his chest and hugged him back. I suddenly felt his hands get lower.. And lower down towards my lady lumps. "Tom.." I began to pull away. His hands slid back up my body and he rested them on my arms. I turned my upper body around to see what he did, because the way his hands moved on my body didn't feel as if he was just trying to get a feel.

I started to reach for my back pocket when Tom grabbed my arm and I turned toward him. He bent down to my level and whispered in my ear "Not now" I rested my arm to my side and nodded my head. I then gave Tom another hug and began heading for the door waving to all the guys as I walked out.

_HOLY SHIT! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! The last hour kept replaying in my head. When they came in the store, when I heard that accent, when I hugged then all, that moment with Tom. AH! Wow, Who would've thought that a crappy day would turn out to be one amazing one? I sure didn't. And to think that going to work gave me a better opportunity to actually meet & talk with them then it would've if I attended the meet & greet. God works in some mysterious ways._

_With everything rummaging in my head I didn't realize that I was skipping my way to the exit doors. I may be a 17 year old girl, but I can be a straight up child at times. As I walked to the doors, looking out the windows, all I could see is white. Looks as if the storm that was suppose to come at 9 came sooner then expected… GREAT! My mood suddenly changed from giddy and happy to irritated in a matter of seconds. I sighed as I dragged my feet through the 4 inches of snow and tried to avoid walking on ice. That was a success. As I got closer to the car, I walked faster trying to get out of the cold. When I was in the car I jammed the key into the ignition and tried to turn on the car. Unfortunately it wouldn't started._

"_Common, common" I said to myself. After about 30 tries, I gave up._

"_Fuck!"_


	5. 5:: Favor

(5)

"Seriously? Ugh!" The day I need my car to be at it's most in reliability, my battery dies. GREAT! I will say that I was not gonna take the chance and freeze trying to get my dead battery started. And I was not gonna wait around for someone to come and jump my car, I didn't even have jumper cables. So, on that note I got out of my car, locked the door and heading back towards the mall.

I didn't know where the malls main office was, so I just went back to my store. Everyone was still there, including Tokio Hotel, the 4 boys and Wayne all responded to the sound of the door closing behind me. "Hey!" I said, giving a slight wave well entering back into the store I just left.

"Dezirae, what are you doing back?" Wayne asked questionably

I dropped my stuff on the bench and sat down given I haven't sat in hours "my car wouldn't start" I scrolling through my messages in my phone to look for people to try to get a hold of. Some people I couldn't call, like my mom, because she had to work early in the morning. "Wayne, do you think I could get a ride from you."

"Well you can, but it won't be for a while yet. About another 45 minutes to an hour."

I rolled my eyes _Well I sure won't be sticking around here that long. _I sighed. Well that only means one thing. The bus YUK! I started to search bus routes on my phone for the next bus so I knew what time I should head to the stop.

Bill sat down next to me on the bench

"So you don't have no other way home besides getting a ride from Wayne?"

I continued searching the internet for bus routes, I had rode the bus once before and that was with a friend that knew what he was doing, but as for me, I was totally clueless. "It's either Wayne or the bus"

I looked up from my phone to see Bill looking at the guys, then his head turned back towards me.

"Well, we can give you a ride. Where do you live?" He said with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to do that, seriously-"

"It's not a problem" Bill interrupts her " it really isn't" I swear Bill had a smile that could convince you to murder. I kinda got the vibe that it really wasn't a problem for the guys.

"well…. If you don't mind…" I hesitated a bit.

Right as Bill was about to respond, Tom beats him to it "We don't!" Anymore intense, I would've took it as a command. Lol.

"Well I guess.. If you guys don't care. " All the guys smiled reassuring me that it was fine.

"Where do you stay?" Bill asked me

"539 Wettith Ave N"

He nods his head and looks at the other guys once again "okay, I think we drive past there on the way to the hotel anyway"

"Thank you guys sooo much! I really do appreciate it"

Bill laughs his giddy laugh "any day, well we better start heading out, we're pretty busy tomorrow."

All the guys shake Wayne's hand one by one before heading out. Bill lead all of us out the store while he was on his phone talking to… someone. Right before walking through the doors, I chucked deuces to Wayne without even looking at him. "See ya Wayne."

The mall was dead, if course because of it being closed, but I don't think I seen not one mall employee in the mall. Only me, the guys and their body guards. Bill, who was up front, was talking on the phone. Tom and Georg, who were right behind Bill. were having a convo about something and Gustav was talking to Tobi. So feeling kinda like the odd one out, I pulled my phone out my pocket and checked my messages. _holy shit _13 texts and 3 missed calls. Probably my mom wondering where I am, oh well. While going through my texts out the corner of my eyes I kept seeing someone look back towards me. It happened about 4 times before I actually caught Georg. I just gave him an odd "is something wrong" look. He just looked me up and down smiled and continued talking to Tom. _What are them two talking about? _I was curious, what could they be talking about?

Bwtween being focused on my texts and what the boys were talking about, I didn't even realize that we were almost to the exit doors.I dug through my purse to look for my gloves. When I eventually found them, I quickly put them on and crossed my arms tightly to avoid the bitter Minnesota cold.

"Is it cold outside?" Gustav must've noticed me pulling out my winter accessories.

"oh yeah, gotta love this MN weather" I think all the boys heard me, because after saying that, all the guys zipped up their jackets and bundled up. Coming upon the exit doors, I could barely see outside. It was so cold out that the windows were starting to fog up. Their tour bus sat right out in front of the mall, which was great because it was freezing outside. I practically ran onto the bus after all the boys.

The bus was pretty sweet. They had everything in there: Fridge, TV, bathroom… etc. "This is amazing"

"haha" Bill laughed, "I take it that you like it?" I simply nodded my head. Tom, Bill and Georg sit on the couch and Gustav sits at the table not to far from the rest of the guys. Georg and Gustav pull out their laptops. I continued to talk to Bill and Tom while making my way to the other side of the table with Gustav. I found it hilarious because all the guys were trying to warm up their hands, rubbing them together and all and I just took my jacket off like it was nothing. I knew it was cold, but it wasn't like uber cold. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"you're not cold?" Tom asked me

"Nah, not really." I replied with a smile on my face. Tom just smiled back and shook his head.

"So how can you deal with this cold weather and all this snow?" Bill asked while finally removing his gloves.

"Boots, sweatpants, a jacket, gloves and of course hot chocolate" I laughed from the statement I had just made "it's just something you adapt to."

It really wasn't hard for me and the guys to make conversation. From one topic to another, me and all the boys went. There was one question I was kinda hesitant to ask them, but I just needed to know.

"So, How long are you guys planning on being here?"

"Just until Christmas eve, we have to leave early Christmas morning to make it back home"

"Oh…" I just sighed and looked out the window. _That sucks. _I was hoping they would be staying later, but of course with the holidays coming up…

I just watched the trees and the buildings pass by as we drove past them. In the reflection of the window I could see Tom looking at me. He would look at me, and as soon as I looked at him in the window, he would slightly glance away. I smiled slightly and then leaned my head on the back of the seat, closing my eyes. The boys must've been tired given they all were quiet, the quietness turned into an awkward silence. I just kept my eyes closed.

"So Dezirae, do you have a boyfriend?" Georg asked a few minutes later. That sure broke the awkward silence, in an awkward way.

My head shot up from the back of the seat. _what?_

Tom's head quickly turns toward Georg. His eyes pretty intense.

…_is he blushing?_


End file.
